


You've got a friend in me

by nightimedreamer



Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz and Penny's friendship - Freeform, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DAY 1 - Found Family, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Penny's POV, because we need more of that, this is kinda 5+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightimedreamer/pseuds/nightimedreamer
Summary: Penelope Bunce has always been used to having few friends—however, with Baz, she learns that making one more can't hurt.OR: a look at Penny and Baz's developing friendship through small gestures.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027081
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	You've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! The Carry on Countdown is finally upon us!  
> I'm so excited for this, everyone. Here's a quick fic about Baz and Penny's friendship, because I need more of them. I also thought it was a good fit for today's prompt, Found Family!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Penny**

The first time it happens, I think it's a slip of the tongue. 

"How's your project going, Penny?" 

I frown at Baz over my tea cup. "What?" 

"That group project you were talking about last week," he clarifies, pouring more tea on his own cup. We're both surrounded by coursework. "You know, if you need help with anything, you can just tell me." 

"Oh," I say, surprised. "Right. Of course, Baz, thanks." 

He nods, smiling a bit. 

I may or may not have been talking his ear off about this dumb group project for the past week. It's not that I don't like the subject, or even the assignment _itself,_ it's just that I always end up doing everything on my own. 

I didn't even think he was paying attention. I'm used to getting monosyllabic answers from almost everyone, including Basil, so I just assumed. 

I'm still looking at him sideways, trying to understand what's this. He lifts an eyebrow, questioningly.

"What is it?" 

I shrug. "Penny? I mean… seriously?" 

Baz frowns. "That's your name?" 

"Yes, but like… not Bunce? Or even Penelope. You called me _Penny."_

He snorts, then, shaking his head and taking a sip from his tea. "No, I didn't." 

"You did!" 

"Can't recall that." 

"Sure, Basil," I shove at his shoulder, playfully. He doesn't say anything, but I can see the corners of his mouth turning up around the cup. 

*******

The second time it happens, I'm still surprised. 

I wake up with a gentle nudge to my shoulder, blinking in the warm light of the kitchen. My face is sticky with drool and I've got a page of my notebook stuck to my cheek. 

"Hey," Baz says, softly, pulling the chair by my side. "You should go to sleep, you know." 

"I…" I wipe the drool from my face, then rub my eyes. "I need to finish this." 

"Penny, this is due in a week," he says, eyebrow lifted pointedly. I huff. And they call _me_ a know-it-all. 

"What about you?" I ask. "Wait, what time is it?" 

"Past eleven," Baz says, glancing at the clock in the wall. I squeeze my eyes at it. Everything's blurred. "Here." Baz gives me my glasses. 

"Oh, thank you," I say, taking it. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" 

"Calm down, Bunce, I was just going," he says, laughing a bit. 

"No! I mean, you can also sleep over. It's not my business, really."

He shrugs. "Simon is tired, and I think he needs a bit of space, so… I'll get going."

I get up just as he's starting to wave at me, awkwardly. 

Baz stills and holds his breath when I hug him. It's a sort of experiment—we don't do it often, just the casual wave or handshakes. It used to feel terribly formal and not really sincere for either of us. 

Agatha was always saying I make assumptions about people without evidence of what they might feel, so this is my attempt to gather further proof. 

This time, at least, I think I'm right: it's awkward and kind of hesitant, but Baz ends up wrapping his arms around me. 

(He's cold. And he smells good. It's very different from hugging Simon, but I can feel something there. Something that's got potential.) 

We part after a few seconds. 

"Goodnight, Basil," I say, a smile tugging at my lips. 

"Night, Bunce." 

*******

We don't talk about the third and fourth times. I think it's because both happened in America. 

And we don't talk about America _at all._

(Well, except for Shepard, but he essentially talks about the creatures he's met and the places he's been to.) (Oh, and about Nebraska.) 

None of us brings up the _Hell Trip,_ as Basil lovingly calls it. We've been picking up the pieces slowly, and putting them together is a work of love and patience. 

So, we don't talk about the Cheesecake Factory. We're not there yet. But I really hope we get there one day—as Simon and Baz sort out their messy feelings, I've also been trying to put mine in order. 

I still haven't got the chance to tell Baz how much it meant to me. Having him comforting me.

(I spent so long focused on Simon that being confronted with my own feelings and mistakes broke me down.)

I've recovered from that, I think; I've moved on. Still, that's a good moment to remember, even if the rest of that week _was_ hell. 

I knew before that—I mean, I wanted to believe—that Baz was actually my friend. That he didn't just put up with me because I'm part of the _dating Simon_ package. But that was the ultimate confirmation for me. 

And then, he cast **_Kiss it better._ **

That's a family spell—only works if there's some sort of kinship involved. I was so surprised, and then I considered the implications, and thinking about that still makes me tear up. 

Baz considers me _family._ We haven't talked about that, either, but I hope we'll be able to. 

Soon. 

*******

The fifth time it happens, Baz is passing by while I'm talking to my father on the phone. 

My bedroom door is ajar and he peeks inside as I'm hanging up. 

"All right there, Bunce?" 

"I'm fine," I say, but my voice comes out high pitched. Not really convincing. "I was just talking to my father." 

He probably notices the way my voice cracks, so I don't bother trying to hold back a sniffle. Baz enters the room slowly, approaching the bed.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asks. I shake my head. 

He sits by my side on the mattress, close enough to wrap an arm around my shoulders. 

"It's just," I start, my voice thick. "I haven't been home in a while. A-and my mother still isn't talking to me." 

He takes a deep breath, his hand running up and down my back soothingly. "How long it's been, Bunce?" 

"Almost a month," I whisper. My knees are drawn up against my chest, and I bury my face in them. 

I guess this is the second time he's seen me cry. 

Baz squeezes my shoulder, scooting closer. "There was a time," he starts, "when I used to think my father would just stop talking to me. Multiple times, actually. When I came out, we didn't exchange more than a few words for days. When I told him I was dating Simon, he didn't talk to me for _two weeks._ And then, when we came back from… you know. Well, you were there."

I nod, though I don't know where he's going with this. The Coven trials and the trouble at Watford were the cherries atop our messy cakes. We're still reeling from that, even though it's been months. 

And my mother has stopped talking to me altogether these past weeks. 

"What I'm trying to say is," Baz continues, sounding a bit unsure, "I know how you feel. And I know it's not fair, but things are going to get better. Your mother will come around, Penny. Even my father did—or at least he's trying. We just need to give them time." 

I nod again, swallowing past the lump in my throat. My glasses are fogged and damp—Basil takes them off my face while I wipe my tears away. When he gives them back, they're clean. 

"I know," I say, sniffling harder. "And I'm sorry for all the shit your father gave you, Baz. Especially because those things are part of who you are." I stare at him. "This is different, though. What happened in America was my fault. That was _my_ idea, and my _choice,_ and _my_ mistakes—" 

"We made those choices together, Bunce. Snow and I agreed to it." 

"—And I need to own up to my mistakes. I need to be responsible!" 

"Besides," he shushes me with a glare, "the attack to Watford _wasn't_ your fault." 

"Still." 

Baz sighs, still hugging me sideways. "Listen. Bunce. We all made mistakes, and we're all dealing with that. I'm just saying…" his voice falters a bit, and then he takes my hand. "We're here for you, okay? I know they will come around to it, but I also know you need someone right now. So." He squeezes my hand. "I'm here for you." 

I nod, turning to actually hug him. I hope he won't mind me possibly getting snot and tears on his jumper. (I think he doesn't.) 

This time, it doesn't feel awkward at all. 

*******

_"... I hope I can see you soon."_

"Me too, Shep," I say, waving at my computer screen. Shepard smiles back at me, brightly, and I know we're both reluctant to end the call. "So… bye?" 

"Bye, Penelope. Talk to you later!" 

Then, the screen darkens, and I close my laptop. I just sit there for a moment, sighing. It's getting dark outside, and the boys will be out soon. 

I can hear them laughing. It's comforting, knowing I'm not alone. For now. 

Basil comes out of Simon's room ready to go, tossing his keys up and down. He stops by the sofa, frowning at me. 

"Weren't you supposed to be on a cyber date?" 

I shrug. "I was. But we had to cut it short." 

Baz frowns. "No plans for the evening, then?" 

I shake my head. I'm doing my best to suppress the jealousy—I _know_ they need this. Things have been getting better between them, I think. They're working on this together. 

Still, I can't help feeling a bit left out. Before, it was just Simon and me. (And Agatha, sometimes.) 

Everything's different, now.

Baz fidgets with the keys. (He never used to fidget. I bet Simon's rubbing off on him.) "I'm not sure you'd be interested in the film we're going to watch, but if you want to come with us…" he smirks. "The more, the merrier." 

My face lights up for a moment. "Basil, I… well, I appreciate it, but I really don't want to be a third wheel on your date." 

He laughs, shaking his head. "You won't be, I promise. Actually, scratch the date part; this is going to be a family evening." 

I gape at him, and he just smirks. I chuckle a bit, shaking my head. "Simon's right. You _are_ a sap."

"I'm being serious. You should come." 

He's leaning over the back of the sofa, an eyebrow quirked up. I think about it. 

Simon's door opens, then, and he comes out in a hurry. "Are we late already?" 

"Nope," Basil quips, reaching out to straighten Simon's jacket. I roll my eyes. "Hey, what do you think of taking Bunce with us? I'd really appreciate having someone to bash this film with." 

Simon's face breaks into a wide grin as he turns to me. "Oh! Of course. Do you want to come, Penny?" 

I think about it. "...Maybe? If you don't mind, I mean." 

"Come on, then!" He urges me to get up. 

"Just let me grab a jacket," I say, getting up and sprinting to my room. 

I feel like bursting into laughter from anticipation.

Baz throws an arm over my shoulder when we get in the lift, grinning as Simon talks excitedly about the Normal film we're going to watch. I missed this, I think. Just going out with them—we didn't really get to have it before. 

But now we do. _I_ do.

Baz and I exchange a sideways glance, and I can't stop smiling. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can always talk to me on Tumblr at [nightimedreamersworld!](https://nightimedreamersworld.tumblr.com/)  
> (PS. Yes, the title is from Toy story lol)


End file.
